compopedia_2_point_0fandomcom-20200213-history
Procrastination
Procrastination is the action of postponing or delaying somethinghttps://www.google.com/#q=procrastination%20definition. Tasks, chores , or projects are what most people procrastinate on. Procrastination takes place when smaller tasks are possibly easier than the one big task that is needed to be done at a certain deadline. The habit can be caused by a person having anxiety, stress, or having a low level of the need for achievement of doing that certain task. This can be a problem for most people, especially if they are striving to be successful in a particular aspect in their life. Procrastination can be a serious habit, but procrastination can be good in the mental aspect. Also, there are many ways to help with stopping or reducing procrastination. 'Why Do People Procrastinate?' Anyone can procrastinate, especially if the person is trying to avoid a big task and is afraid of the outcome. This also can be a very adaptive lifestyle. People are not born into procrastinating, procrastinators are madehttp://www.psychologytoday.com/articles/200507/why-we-procrastinate. One of the main reasons why people procrastinate is fear. They fear that it could damage them emotionally, the self, or their pride. However, procrastinating because they fear the outcome of these possibilties will cling on more fear of figuring out how to get the task done http://www.forbes.com/sites/margiewarrell/2013/03/25/why-you-procrastinate-and-how-to-stop-it-now/. So it potentially keeps adding fear to the task that is being procrastinated, where eventually the task will be overdue. Having fear isn't the only reason why people procrastinate. Some of the other reasons are distractions, having complex projects, inability to prioritize time and effort, and other and morehttp://www.lifehack.org/articles/lifehack/6-reasons-on-why-are-you-procrastinating.html. One of the main reasons why we procrastinate is that we let ourselves think these ways and then it procedes as not wanting to do the tasks that are needed to be done. Procrastination can be a big toll on one's life, and can possibly damage the basic human needs that need to be fulfilled, to survive. 'Why Procrastination Is Bad?' Procrastination is widely known as a negative characteristic in daily lives. It can be bad for a person in an academic setting, in a work setting, as well as in their health. In an academic setting, the consequences of procrastinating homework, or projects can result in getting a low grade on the homework or project, and/or getting a low grade in that subject in general. This also can possilbly reflect a negative perspective from the teacher or professor towards the person that is procrastinating. The teacher and even other classmates can assume to classify the procrastinator as lazy or not reliable, because the person waited until the last minute to do their tasks. In a work setting, procrastinating a task or duty can make the person also look lazy, unreliable, as well as not a very good worker. This will possibly prevent work promotions, as well as a positive work enivronmenthttp://www.stopprocrastinatinginfo.com/effects-of-procrastination.htm. Overall, the main consequence of procrastinating, is that the environment the person is in will become very negative and cause multiple problems to the settings, the people in the setting, as well as the procrastinator themself. Procrastinating can also be very damaging to one's health. The bad habit can cause insomia, sleep deprivation, emotional stress, stress around life, as well as making the person look lazy and unreliablehttp://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/media-spotlight/201307/getting-around-procrastination. Depending how severe one's procrastinations habits are, the severe it will be to their life in multiple ways. Procrastination can be a very bad habit, but it can also have a positive outlook on life. 'Procrastination As A Mental Aspect' Although it can be a serious habit, procrastination can be mentally rewarding. In the positive aspect of procrastination, it can help a person be more motivated to improve on themselves with time management, motivate them to do tasks better and more important, as well as learning that procrastination more than likely makes the task not as efficient as it would be if there was more time taken to finish it. For example, if a student procrastinates on a project, chances are that the project will get a low grade. If the student takes their time on the project and does it in small intervals, the project will get a good grade. Procrastination can also lead as a lesson to learn how to use time management for projects and other tasks. The habit also can help a person get motivated to finish a future project early, so they have more free time or get a better grade. If a person takes procrastination into a more positive effect, they will learn how to be more efficient in getting big and small tasks done, which will cut down stress of all the tasks that are needed to be done in that person's life. Using procrastination as a mental aspect can help put procrastination into a more positive outlook in a person's life. 'Ways To Help Reduce and Prevent Procrastination' Here is some ways to help reduce and help prevent procrastination. These can be used in multiple situations that can come up in one's life. *'Break Tasks In Little Steps: '''A large task can be overwhelming, so if it is broken into little parts, it will be less likely to procrastinate. Doing this will help make the task seem not as intimidating and can be easier to get done in several intervals at a time. *'Change the environment: When trying to do tasks, it is possible that the enivrionment is too comfortable, making it more likely to be distracted and raise the possiblilty of procrastinatitng. Being in an environment that can help someone focus, as well as having the feeling of inspiration into getting things done will help decrease procrastinatoin. *'Create a detailed timeline with deadlines: '''Doing this will give the impression of not having any free time to procrastinate. This will create motivation to get the task by task done, so it would not jeopardize other events that you have planned after the deadlines. *'Have A Reliable Companion: 'Pair up with a friend that has motivation to get their tasks done, will give motivation to get the person's tasks done as well. This helps a person gain more confidence, knowing that a friend is going through he same thing. *'Remove Distractions: Removing distractions can help in a long way. Turning off media, being in a quiet place, or even install a computer app that restricts internet surfing. This will cut down on a lot of procrastination problems, and will help the person focus better on their tasks that are needed to be completed. *'Motivation:' This is a key factor if it is desired to eliminate procrastination. Being motivated will help cancel procrastination and getting the satisfaction from getting the tasks done. Positive reinforcement is an effective motivation key that will reward you after doing part or all of the task. Or having the negative reinforcement as a motivator will help show that there is time to do other things, rather than procrastinating that task. http://www.lifehack.org/articles/lifehack/11-practical-ways-to-stop-procrastination.html http://www.wikihow.com/Stop-Procrastinating 'References'